womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sylvie Meis
Sylvie Meis ( Breda , April 13 1978 ) is a Dutch presenter , actress and model . She is part of Indian origin. During her marriage to footballer Rafael van der Vaart , she used the name''Sylvie van der Vaart'' . Content [ hide ] *1 Life *2 Career *3 Personal life *4 Trivia Lifespan [ edit ] Meis grew up partly in the northern Belgian Hoogstraten . After they havo had completed the Markenhage College in Breda she completed the bachelor's degree Human Resource off. [1]At 18 she wanted fashion model , but school was so important that they often gave priority to here. Meis went to work as a PR and communications assistant and also followed some speech therapy classes. A few years later, her interest in the television business grew. In 1999, she broke through as a presenter on Fox Kids . Here she presented include several live weekends, the Smiths 24 games (along with Leon Warrior ) and the wildly popular Pokemon Flippo Update (along with Maiko van Bakel and Andre van der Toorn , also known as Dr. Flippo ). Meis' final breakthrough came later. She auditioned for the role of the sexy barmaid Ice in the popular series Costa! . Meis got the role and played two seasons in the popular beach series. She also starred in Pista! , a spin-off of the series Costa! . In early 2002, she was also featured in a clip of Clouseau and she had a role in Good times, bad times . In the spring of 2003 Meis went to work at music channel MTV and presented it to the program Day Top 5 . She stepped below again soon transferred to sister company TMF to as the interactive programs Babe Staircase with Sylvie Meis present. In 2004, Meis got a new program: Model Facts . Meis was named TV Babe of the Year in 2002 and in 2003 called for the men's magazine FHM her sexiest woman. In 2006, the German magazine placed Die Welt her in third place in Top 5 of the best women players in the World Cup . Ten months after the birth of her son Meis wanted to work more. Again She has a contract with Ted and Linda Linows Naujoks Mega Models Company since March 2007. In 2007, during the summer and autumn edition of Otto Meis stood as a model on the cover of this clothing catalog, this Sylvie followed including supermodels Gisele Bundchen , Heidi Klum , Claudia Schiffer and Cindy Crawford on. In October 2008 and October 2012 Sylvie was a guest in the ZDF -spektakelshow Wetten, dass ..? . In February 2009 Sylvie Meis was the magazine Jackie voted best dressed woman in the Netherlands. Career [ edit ] Personal life [ edit ] In 2003, Meis had a relationship with footballer Rafael van der Vaart . On 10 June 2005 they performed in Heemskerk in marriage. [2] Together they have a son, born in 2006. In 2005 the family moved to Hamburg in 2008 to Madrid . The couple announced on January 1, 2013 to part ways. [3] On December 4, 2013 was in Amsterdam divorce pronounced and she took her maiden Meis again. [4] On June 16, 2009 it was announced that she breast had. A month earlier the cancer is detected at an early stage. She was successfully operated. [5 ][6] Trivia [ edit ] *Meis has its own jewelry line called Pure . *End of 2011, she was Bont voor Dieren named Dom Bontje 2011 . *In April 2012 she was the model of Hunkemöller . [7] Category:1978 births